Tomorrow
April 28, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by The Purple Gang. Jimi Hendrix joined them on bass) April 29, 1967 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (14 Hour Technicolour Dream, International Times Free Speech benefit, supporting Pink Floyd) May 19, 1967 UFO Club, London, ENG (w/The Crazy World of Arthur Brown) June 18, 1967 The Electric Garden, London, ENG The Sunday Special Summer Season 1967 with Billy Fury, The Move, The Nashville Teens, Amen Corner, Tomorrow, The Plainsmen, Peter Kaye June 25, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) June 30, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by The Knack & Dead Sea Fruit) July 2, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) July 9, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) July 16, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) July 21, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supported by Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band) July 23, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) July 29, 1967 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (Love-In Festival, with Eric Burdon & The Animals, Pink Floyd, Brian Auger with Julie Driscoll and The Trinity, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Creation, Blossom Toes, The Nervous System, Apostolic Intervention, Sam Gopal’s Dream, Ginger Johnson) July 30, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) August 3, 1967 Tiles, London, ENG (with Chas Stevens) August 6, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) August 11, 1967 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (7th National Jazz, Pop, Ballad & Blues Festival w/The Small Faces, The Animals, The Move, Marmalade, The Syn and others) August 12, 1967 The Electric Garden, London, ENG (supported by Paper Blitz Tissue & Camino Real) August 13, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) August 18, 1967 UFO Club, London, ENG (with Chris MacGregor Quintet) August 20, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) August 27, 1967 Royal Aquarium, Great Yarmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45 Sunday Special) August 26-28, 1967 Woburn Abbey, Woburn, ENG ("Festival of Flower Children" Their set is cut short when a flower child's firecracker sets the stage on fire) September 1, 1967 UFO, Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Pink Floyd) September 9, 1967 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG September 10, 1967 Loon Mojo Club, Sheffield, ENG September 16, 1967 Ricky Tick, London, ENG September 23, 1967 "Tienerklanken" (Teen Voices) TV show, Brussels, BEL October 1, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Pink Floyd) November 17-18, 1967 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA (Love-In with Cat Stevens, Spencer Davis, Soft Machine, Keith West (poss Zoot Money or both) and Dantalions Chariot) December 2, 1967 The Upper Cut, London, ENG (supported by The Breakthru) December 22, 1967 Kensington Olympia, London, ENG (Christmas on Earth Continued) February 3, 1968 Middle Earth, London, ENG